Will You Be My Life
by NainaCID
Summary: Five Beautiful Days :) :D Sorry for again posting it.. But I guess it was not visible for everyone last time...


Ahem... My first OS... I think no need to say that on whom it is... I thought to write it for valentines.. But... Well valentines has gone but.. ahem... So I have changed it from Will You Be My Valentines to Will You Be My LiFe.. Well have a look... and please keep tomatoes, eggs and slippers aside...

...

* * *

**Scene 1: 7th February (Rose Day)**

Purvi, Rajat, Nikhil went to a nursery to investigate about a murder.. While entering the nursery there were soo many beautiful, colourful flowers.. Purvi was so mesmerized by the scene that

Purvi(keeping her both hands on her cheeks) : Wooow... How beautifulll... Kitna khoobsoorat hai na... Sir wo.. Wo Dekhye wo rose... Thats looking soo beautiful.. Shoo shweet...

He was looking at her.. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the flowers and he was mesmerized by her beauty... When he was busy in seeing her beauty her voice bring him out from his dream world that was she.. He averted his gaze to where she was bent down and was saying to a boy who was plucking the flower...

Purvi(politely): Beta..! Yeh aap kya karrahay ho.?

Little Boy : Mein yeh flower tor raha Hun..

Purvi : Kyun bachay..?

Little Boy : Kyun k mujhay yeh bohot pasand hai.. How beautiful they are isn't it?

Purvi(smilingly) : That's true baby.. That they are very beautiful...

Little Boy : You know I love them..

Purvi: beta, do you really love them..?

Little Boy : Yes I do.. But aap aesay kyun pooch rahay ho..?

Purvi : Kyun k if you truly love them.. You will never pluck them... Kyun k ap in ko toro gay tou yeh you mar jaengay na... or khush nae hon gay..lekin hum Jin se pyaar kartay hain unhay hamesha khush rakhtay hai.. Tou u shouldn't have to pluck them instead u should water them daily so they will be happy and will grow more ... Okay?

Little Boy : Oops sorry flowers.. Am so sorry... thankyou didi u correct my mistake..

Purvi(smilingly) : It's my pleasur. Beta...

The boy then left.. but he was just staring at her.. was very much pleased to see the soft side of her though he was not shocked by this... But he was really feeling great after seeing this side of her...

Than they finish their investigation and Nikhil goes out to investigate with the watchman... Rajat was inside interrogating with the staff and purvi was outside examining the plants... when she was complete with her job and was just going out he stopped her and...

Rajat : Purvi..?

Purvi : Ji sir..?

Rajat : umm.. yeh.. Yeh tumharay liyay..

She was so happy to see a big red rose flower but when she look up and when she was going to say thankyou

Rajat(instantly) : Nae.. Nae.. Yeh mein ne tora nae hai... Mein ne tou yeh andar vase se lya hai..

PurvI couldn't stop laughing...

Purvi : Hahah.. Sirr...

He couldn't stop himself form smiling after seeing her precious laugh..

Purvi : Thanyou soo much Sir.. It's sooo beautifull..

Rajat : It's my pleasure..

And they both moved out...

**Scene 2: 9th February (Chocolate Day) **

Daya, abhijeet, sachin and purvi were in the bureau while rajat was in canteen.. All knows in the bureau that rajat loves purvi except her... So they all decided to help him in that... Purvi was doing her work on computer while sachin, abhijeet and daya were sitting on the chairs of the round table present in the center of the bureau...

Daya : Aray Abhi.. Tumhay Maloom hai rajat chocolate nae khata...

Abhi and sachin was shocked but understand when he wink at them.. While purvi was shocked and she stopped typing.. This didn't get unnoticed by the three.. But to avoid the awkward situation she didn't look at up... While the three continue..

Abhi : Kya. Baat karraha hai daya tu...

Sachin : Haan sir.. Daya sir theek keh rahay hai... Yeh mein ne bhi suna haI..

Daya : pata hai usne hi Bataya tha k ussay chocolates Bachpan mein bohot zada pasand thi...

Abhi : tou phir ab kyun nae khata..? Ab nae pasaand? Bhae chocolate to aese cheez hai Jo kabhi na pasand na ho..? Phir wo ab kyun and khata..?

Sachin : Aaa...voo.. Um?.

Daya : Haan.. Wo actually uski class mein bachon ne usay kaha tha jb wo apnay rung ko lekar bohot concious tha k wo itni chocolates khata hai tbhi wo gora nae hai... Tou is lye usnay chocolates khana chorde...

Abhi : ach'chaww.?

Sachin : Haan sir..

Abhi : yeh baat tumlogon ko kesay pata...

Sachin : sir.. Wo actually kal mein ne un ko chocolate offer ki thi tou unho ne Lenay se mana kardya... Phir mujhay yeh baat vineet ne batae...

Abhi : Ooh.. I see...

Daya : Magar Abhi usay chocolates bohot pasand hai... Ab Hum Kia Karen?.

Sachin : Sir.. Ahem.. Purvi tum hamari madad nae karoGI,?

Purvi(shocked after hearing her name) : Haan.. Haan sir.? Kya hwa..?

Abhi : Ooh come on purvi.. Dekho rajat ko chocolates kitni pasand hai but wo is waja se nae khata.. Hum sub to try kar chukay hain.. Ab tum ek baar karlo.. Hosakta hai Woh Tumhari baat maan lay...

Purvi : Ahem.. Sure sir..

And daya gives her the chocolate and she went to the canteen.. Much to her luck he was sitting alone in the canteen and was thinking something... She goes to him and..

Purvi : Ahem.. Sirr..?

Rajat : Hmm..?

Purvi : umm.. Sir.. Yeh.. Yeh Aapkay liyay..

He was shocked to see that..

Rajat : ye.. Ye.. Purvi Woh..

She cuts him and..

Purvi : Sirr.. Please mana mat kejyAy ga.. Mein jaanti Hun aapko chocolates bohot pasand hai.. Or yeh bhi janti Hun k aap ab chocolates kyun nae khatay..

And he lower down his gaze...

Purvi : Sirr.. Apko embarass feel karnay k koe Zaroorat nae hai.. insaan usKay rung se nae kaamon se pehchana jata hai, uskay dil se, uskay ikhlaas se... or mujhay yeh kehnay ki Zaroorat nae k aap in sab cheez mein dosron se bohot Behtar hai.. sirr.. Shayad aap jantay nae.. Dunya k sub se khoobsoorat log aap jesay hotay hai.. Aap aesa mat sochain kyun k humay dosron k Sochon k fikar nae karna chaye.. Hum jesay hai humay wesa hi rehna chaye.. Because everyone love those who are true and honest... And apko batanay k Zaroorat nae mujhay k aap kitnay zada true or honest hain kyun k yeh aap mujh se Behtar jantay hai.. Or jis ne bhi apse yeh sab kaha tha.. tou mujhay kehnay ya batanay k Zaroorat nae k wo kitna hi selfish or bad-ikhlaaq hai...

He remember the ones who said that to him and now who they are mostly they are gunday now... He felt very much happy after listening these things for him from her.. Still her hand was towards him in which she was holding chocolate.. He look at her and smile and take that chocolate from her... She look at him and feel happy...

Rajat : Thankyou.. Mujhay acha laga ye sub sun kar...

Purvi : It's my pleasure sir...

The trio who were watching this give a high-five to each other and here rajats phone rang and they headed to the crime scene...

**Scene 3: 11th February (Promise Day)**

Purvi's pov:

Kya hogaya hai aj.. Aesa kya hwa hai jo aj mein apnay aap ko itna akela mehsus karrahi Hun.. Ahhh.. Koe nae baat tou nae hai.. Akeli hi tou Hun mein... Bachpan se or ab tak.. Shayad zindagi bhar rahun bhi... Par aesa sirf meray Saath hi kyun..? Mein ne aesa kya Kia tha..? Jis k Saza mujhay aesay mil rahi hai..? Kia mujhay koe haq nae khush rehnay ka..? mein bhi sub k tarha khush rehna Chahti Hun.. But shayad yeh meray naseeb mein nae... Shreya, Tarika bhalay hi mujhay akela mehsus nae honay detay but deep in my heart aesa to hai na... Mein jitne koshish karlun yeh sub mujhay or satata rehta hai... ab tou ghar janay ka bhi dil nae karta.. Lagta hai bureau mein hi reh jaon... Wahan sub hotay hai... But un k bhi tou zindagi hai na.. yeh Khali ghar hi har roz mera muntazir hota hai... Jahan srf veerani hi veerani hai... Na apni Maa ko dekha or na apnay asli baap ko.. Or Jin ko apna samjha Woh tou meray thay hi nae... Bhalay hi unhonay mujha pala or bara kya or ek asli Maa or baap ki tarha pyaar kya.. But ab Woh bhi meray saath nae.. Kyun...? Kyun aesa hota hai jissay mein pyaar karnay lagti Hun Woh mujhse chin jata hai.? Kya mujhay pyaar karnay ka koe haq nae..?

She was sitting on the sand at the beach and tears were continuously rolling down her cheeks...

Rajat's pov:

whats going on with me.. Aaj mujhay itna ajeeb kyun feel horaha hai..? Aesa lag raha hai jesay mein bilkul akela Hun.. Jesa mera dil, mere dhadkan, mera pyaar.. Sub Kisi takleef mein hai... bohot akela akela lag raha hai... Lekin meray pas sub kuch you hai.. Papa hai or Maa... Maa nae hai.. Kuch bhi tou nae hai.. meri Maa...(a tear slip from his eye) wae tou nae hai mera pas... Maa kyun chor k chali gae tum mujhay..? Kya mein ek acha beta nae tha..? Magar aap tou kehti thi na k mein dunya ka sab se acha beta Hun.? Tou phir kyun Maa..? Aesa kyun..? Aesa.. Aesa lag raha hai... K Kisi ko mere bohot Zaroorat hai.. Jesay meri zindagi Kisi takleef mein ho... Aesa kya hai... kahin purv...

He was sitting on the sofa thinking that what is bothering him so much that he is not satisfied with anything.. Why his heart is feeling so much uncomfy.. Why just one thing is coming in his mind that something is very painful for his life is going on.. To divert his mind he went yo the beach... But what he see there made him shock...

Rajat(thinking): Yeh.. Yeh tou purvi... Hai na.. But yeh.. Nae nae...

he goes near to her and just closes his eyes tightly.. After composing him he with great difficult suppress his tears... He don't know why he was feeling so much pain after seeing her crying.. He keep his hand in her shoulder... She immediately looked at him and in this _harbari _she forgot to wipe her tears.. After seeing him there and regaining her senses.. She immediately wipes her tears and..**  
**

Purvi : Sirr.. Aap.. Aap yaha..

He totally ignored her question and in concern..

Rajat : kya hwa purvi tum.. Tum theek tou ho na...

Purvi : haan sir.. Wo.. Wo bus kachRa chala Gaya tha aankh mein..

Rajat : Donon aankhon mein kachra ek Saath jata hai..?

Purvi : Nae.. Wo..

Rajat : Jb Tumuhay jhoot bolna nae ata.. tou koshish kyun karti ho...

Purvi : um..

Rajat(in concern): Batao Kya hwa.? Kyun.. Kyun ro rahi thi?

Purvi : Nae sir.. Wo bus mein.. Wo.. um..

Rajat : Tum aesa kyun sochti ho..? Kyun tumhay aesa lagta hai k tum akela ho..? Kya tumhay hum par bharosa nae hai..?

Purvi was shocked that how he come to know about this..

Purvi : Naae.. SSir... Aese..aese koe baat nae hai.. Mein wo...

Rajat : Mein jaanta Hun tum Abhi isi baat se dukhi hokar ro rahi thi... Mein ne aaj tak tumse kabhi nae kaha but aaj kehna chahta Hun.. Please apnay aap ko akela mat samjha karo.. Issay kuch nae hoga bus tum dukhi hogi or khuch nae.. (in low tone) or wo jo tum se bohot pyaar kartay...

Purvi : Yahi you Dukh hai sir k is dunya mein aesa koe ab nae hai..

Rajat(thinking): Kaash purvi.. Kaash mein tumhay bata pata.. K mein kitna pyaar karta hu tumse.. But bohot jaldi wo din aega...

Rajat : Aesa nae hai Purvi is dunya mien koe na koe aesa insan hota hi hai Jo hum se bohot pyaar karta haI.. Aesa mat Socha karo Purvi.. Hum sab tumharay Saath hai or hamesha rahengay.. Har qadam par agar tumhay Kisi k Saath k Zaroorat hogi tou tum mujhay waha paogi... yeh dost parchae k Tara tumhara Saath dega.. And I promise you thaT...

This brings tears in her eyes.. But he wipes them of and she..

Purvi : Thankyou soo much sir..aapnay.. Apnay aj mujhay is takleef se bahar nikala hai..nthanks a lot sir..

Rajat : It's my pleasure purvi.. Ab chalay bohot raat hoage hai..

And they both headed to their home...

...

**Scene 4: 13th February (Hug Day)**

Purvi nd rajat went to chase a criminal so for that they were acting as a husband and wife...

The criminal was putting something in purvi's bag and this didn't go unnoticed by rajat.. He literally hugged her.. She was shocked and her eyes pop out... But didn't say anything as it was not the right time...

Rajat : Shh.. Purvi... Kuch mat bolna...

Purvi : Sirr...r..

They were still hugging each other and when the criminal went away.. They apart form each other..

Rajat : sorry purvi.. Wo...

Purvi : Its ok.. Sir...

Rajat : wo actually wo..

Purvi : Mujhay pata hai wo meray bag mein kuch rakh raha tha...

Rajat(shocked) : Nice observation...

Purvi smiles and after seeing her smiling he also smiles..

**Scene 4: 14th February (Valentines Day)**

He was very much happy and excited and offcourse a bit nervous too.. But he knows that today is a big day for him and every thing will be alright as he is having a great team with him.. Who helped hI'm a lot in making all the arrangements for today.. the plan and arrangements made by his brother or his daya sir... The ways, ideas given by his elder brother or the twin brother abhi sir.. The encouragement of his sister Tarika... And lots of lots of things in which his team has helped him in that.. He was sure that they will not let his happiness go down.. But the thing was that he was still a but nervous and confuse that will she accept him or not.. But this question was at all stUpid one.. Because his team was 100% sure that she will obviously accept him.. And deep down in his heart he also thinks the same...

They means he and she :D.. Were going as a couple in the valentines party which was at the mall... It was the high class valentines party and they both have to go there because there will be a man who will give them info about some big tasks which was going to happen in the country.. So according to the plan..

She was at her home dressing herself for the party... She was almost done... She was wearing a long red coloured gown and her sleeves were three quarterd and were of net.. A ill bit embroidery was there.. In short, her dress was so pretty... She was wearring red colour ear rings and bracelet... While her hairs were straight but at the end they were curled.. with light makeup.. In short she was looking gorgeous... If anyone wiould see her than it will be must that he will be lost in her beauty... when she was settling her hairs.. The doorbell ring.. She goes to open it..

He was stunned to see her.. He was not able to move his eyes from her.. It was like that he was seeing an angel... His continuous staring was making her feel uncomfy.. She..

Purvi : Sirr..

no reply.. But this time little bit louder..

Purvi : Sir,...rr..

Rajat : Huh..? While he was till looking at her..

Rajat : Purvi.. Woh..

Purvi : Yeh kuch extra ordinary lag rahay hain na kapray.. HaI na..? Dekh mein ne kaha tha shreya or Tarika ko.. But un donon ne mujhay zabardasti yae dya pehan'nay k liya... Plz sir... Aap.. Aap.. 2 secs rukaingay..? Mein.. Mein. Jaldi se change kar k ati hHun..

Rajat : Koe Zaroorat nae hai.. I mean.. U.. U are looking gorgeous..

Purvi : Really? Extra over tou nae lag raha? I mean mujhay lag raha hai...

Rajat : you.. You aare looking beautiful..

Purvi : Sachi..?

Rajat : Mein jhoot bulonga..?

Purvi : Na. Sir.. Mein tou bus..

Rajat : seriously, you are looking beautiful

Purvi's cheeks become red

Rajat (smiles) : Chalain..? Late ho jaengay warna..

Purvi : yeah..

and they sit in the car.. Rajats nervousness was increasing after each min and his heart was running like a horse... But he composed himself in front of her.. Then they reached the mall.. The mall was beautifully decorated as it was valentines.. When they step out from the car she stopped him as..

Purvi : Sir..r..

Rajat : Sirr...? Purvi hum couples hai remember..?

Purvi : oops sorry.. Rajat..

He feels really blessed at this and when they were going in the mall she instantly hold his arm... Rajat with shocked expressions looked at her..and

Purvi(wink) : Hum couples hain remember..?

And they both laughed and go inside the mall in each others hand...

They were sitting on the sofas present there and was waiting for the guy who will come and will give them the info.. But actually only purvi was waiting for that guy while rajat was waiting for his team to send him green signal... Here all the team was observing the preparations last time... And than the most waited moment for rajat came.. His heart start beating like anything and when he got thumbs up from daya he start their plan...

Rajat : Ahem.. Purvi..?

Purvi : Hmm.?

Rajat : Umm.. Vo..

Purvi : Sir ab tak wo larka kyun nae aya..

He don't know what yo say as the team has taken the info from that guy and now they were here for just their plan.. To avoid any further queries he just came to the point directly...

Rajat : Wo sab choro purvi,. Wo,, haan.. Tumnay wo neechay dekha..?

Purvi : Kya..? Kya dekha..?

Rajat : Aray tumne sachi mein nae dekha..?

Purvi : Array kya si.. Ahem rajat.. Mein tou kab se yahan bethi I Hun tou kesay kuch dekhungi..?

Rajat : Chalo ajao mein tumhay dekhata Hun..

Purvi : Magar sir wo info..

Rajat : array wo sub hogay tum ao..

Purvi : Oh okay..

But rajat stop her and asked her to cover her eyes with the cloth he is having... She was puzzled at this but listen to him... And then he took her to the ground floor.. And what she see made him shocked like anything... There was a big heart on the floor made by petals of different colours and flowers and in that heart it was written.. "I LOVE YOU PURVi" She was just shocked, shocked and shocked.. And even forgot to blink her eyes... She was just staring at the heart and him.. Sometimes she used to see the heart and sometimes look at him.. His heart was running like horse because everyone was watching them.. Though many people were proposing their girlfriends but mostly everyone was seeing them.. Ahem.. And then he decide to confess his feelings..

Rajat : Ahem.. Purvi.. I wanna confess this right here in front of everyone...that I do love you from the bottom top of my heart.. Tum kab mere collegue se dost or dost se pyaar or pyaar se zindagi ban gae mujhay pata hi nae Chala... Mujhay yeh baat khud bohot Pehlay samajh agae thi but.. Seriously batanay k himmat nae thi... Aaj bhi bohot himmat juta k yeh kya hai.. I don't know tumhay yeh sub kesa lag raha hai.. Bhalai he mein ne Tumhari feelings janay bagair yeh qadam uthaya hai but seriously sub ne mujhay ye yakin dil aya hai k tum bhi mujhse.. Or shayad deep down in my heart I akways think the same that u have feelings for me..? Kya tum please is reserved insan ki zindagi mein Akar usay sirf apnay liyay reserve karoGI..? Kya tum meri is veteran zindagi mein ujalan karoGI...? Ahem...

And he stopped... He don't know what to say further because he was not getting any words he was thinking that akhri minute mein lafzon ne uska Saath chordya..

And here she as crying with happiness.. Tears were rolling down because of happiness.. She was very very much happy..

Purvi(thinking): Kya koe kisise is had tak pyaar karskata hai.. Aww rajat sir kitnay cute lag rahain hai yeh sub kehtay hwa.. Kaash ye waqt ruk jae,..nkassh. But her thoughts were interrupted buy the crowds voice who were asking rajat to say further

some people were saying, _"Come on dude.. Just do it.."_

Some were saying_, "how cute is he isn't he.."_

Some were saying,_ "how cute they both look together"_

_And so on..._

He decide to say further and..

Rajat : Kya tum apni baaki ki zindagi is majnoon k Saath bitana chahogi..? Will You Be My Life,.?

crowd voices... Just say yes u girl... U are very lucky and sooo on..

PurvI(with happiness): Bohot shoq se guzra na chahungi.. YES...! It will be pleasure for me to be your life,,,

woohuuu..woow.. Hooting, whistles, claps and so more,.. The host ask the couples to dance as it's time to rock the party.. The song plays raabta (sorry guys am very very bad in songs.. Don't know which song will suit this.. But I just put my favorite song.. Heheh sorry)

Rajat : May I..?

she just nodded..

**_Kehte hain:  
Khuda ne iss jahaan mein  
Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya  
Har kisi ke liye  
Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara  
Maano mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisi ke liye_**

_his one hand was in her waist and with other he was holding his hand and her one hand was on his chest and the other he was holding... Flowers were falling on them..._

_**Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta  
Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta  
Kaise hum jaane, hume kya pata  
Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta  
Tu humsafar hai, phir kya fikar hai  
Jeene ki wajah hi yehi marna issi ke liye  
Kehte hain:  
Khuda ne iss jahaan mein  
Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya  
Har kisi ke liye**_

_They were very close to each other and were dancing with much happiness on the song_

**_hmm Meharbaani jaate-jaate mujh pe kar gaya  
Guzarta saa lamha ek daaman bhar gaya  
Tere nazaara mila, roshan sitaara mila  
Taqdeer ki kashtiyon ko kinara mila  
Sadiyon se tarse hai jaisi zindagi ke liye  
Teri saubat mein duaayein hain ussi ke liye  
Tere milna hai uss rab ka ishaara  
Maano mujhko banaya tere hi jaise kisi ke liye  
Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta  
Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta  
Kaise hum jaane hume kya pata  
Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta_**

_They were inches apart and were lost in each others eyes_

_**Tu humsafar hai, phir kya fiqar hai  
Jeene ki wajah hi yehi marna issi ke liye  
Kehte hain:  
Khuda ne iss jahaan mein  
Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya  
Har kisi ke liye**_

And at this the song was finished.. She was feeling very much shy and was blushing like tomato and he was enjoying that...

here the team gave high-give to each other and was really very happy... they all enjoy the evening doing musti and all that...

...

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Ahem.. Ahem... Done..? Please keep all the slippers, tomatoes and eggs aside... I have written it while blushing all the time.. My cheeks are as red as tomato... Ahem.. Bohot mehnat se itna Sara romance dala hai... I know bohot filmy hai but please isi se Kaam Chala lo... And no eggs and tomatoes please :D

**please read and review**


End file.
